The conventional streetlight, provided with metal halide, mercury or sodium filled bulb suffers from few disadvantages. A first disadvantage is the relatively high energy consumption. Another one is the relatively short life of the bulb. Indeed, after a few years of operation the bulb fails and needs to be replaced.
Matrices of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been introduced in streetlights as a replacement solution to the conventional bulbs. However, the power controlling of current LED matrix in streetlight has been found inefficient, resulting in lost of energy and of light flux for a given input power consumption.
More efficient system and method for controlling a matrix of light emitting diodes are thus desirable.